rpgfandomcom-20200222-history
Mar Syllon
=Character Details= *Name: Mar Syllon **Player: MorkaisChosen *Classes: Jedi 5/Scoundrel 1 **Total Level: 6 *Species: Umbaran **Age 20 **Gender: Male **Weight: 68kg **Destiny: Character Background Tall, slender, bald and generally quite melancholic-looking, Mar Syllon has the characteristic pale skin and deep-set eyes of an Umbaran, but he never knew their home planet. Born on Coruscant to parents involved in Palpatine's covert operations, he has faint memories of parental affection - but aged about 18 months, he was left in the hands of a trusted carer, the human Janos Karn when his parents were assigned to the efforts to weed out any Rebel sympathisers who might spoil the Second Death Star gambit. Specifically, they were on the station itself when it was destroyed. One of Mar's earliest memories is the moment he was told his parents were dead and that Janos would be looking after him until he was grown, and reminiscing on it still inclines him to melancholy - but that was far from the worst thing to befall him. He was four years old when the combined blows of the Krytos virus and the devastation of the escaping Super Star Destroyer left swathes of the planet in turmoil. Janos was killed in a fire caused by the Lusankya's launch, and Mar spent a month living on the streets, begging for food and shelter, before being found by Oola Damira, a Twi'lek spacer who decided to spend a few of her hard-won credits making a charity run to the destitute of ravaged Coruscant. Moved to compassion, she took the young boy under her wing, giving him a space on her ship and raising him like a son. It was from Oola that he learnt the basics of piloting - as well as a few tricks for getting a rumour, a favour or, of course, a better price out of a recalcitrant new acquaintance. A few years of plying the space-lanes followed, and it is Damira who Mar really views as a parent, her crew like uncles or older siblings to him. Still, that too passed - in 15 ABY, aged 11, Mar met Master Skywalker in a chance encounter at a Spaceport, and was informed that he was strong in the Force. In a small cabin on her ship, the three discussed his future, and it was with some trepidation and a little persuasion from both adults that Mar agreed to join the new Order. His training was slow to begin with - he took a while to open up enough to really start learning, breaking through his general solitary nature. Still, he became something of a seer; he and his instructors agree that he's well-suited to something a lot like his family's old role in the Empire, that of rooting out and hunting down those who betray the Republic or the Order. Then I guess the game happens... Character Description Tall, slender, and pale-skinned, with the sunken eyes and purplish eye-sockets of his species. Mar usually looks a little melancholic, even when he's feeling meditative as opposed to upset. He usually wears Jedi robes, and leaves his vast pile of communications and espionage gear in his room unless he needs it. When a little more subtlety is required, he wears the practical kit of a long-term spacer - hardwearing black trousers with scuffed kneepads for maintenance, thin black shirt and dark brown leather jacket. At such times, he usually has his lightsaber concealed from easy view and replaced by a heavy blaster to scare off petty fights - he's rarely going to need to go undercover anywhere where such items are restricted. Personality Quiet, fairly reserved, and compassionate; likely to go off into Righteous Anger where appropriate. His formative influences are a compassionate spacer who took time off from trading to do a charity run and the Jedi; he's not going to turn a blind eye to suffering. Languages Known Basic, Umbarese, Binary, Bocce Assets =Attributes= =Combat Stats= Defenses Condition Track Damage Threshold = Fort Defense + Misc Bonus. *Normal: No penalties *-1 to all Defenses, attacks, skill and ability checks. *-2 to all Defenses, attacks, skill and ability checks. *-5 to all Defenses, attacks, skill and ability checks. *-10 to all Defenses, attacks, skill and ability checks; move at half speed. *Helpless: Unconcious or disabled =Equipment= Detail any equipment you have here. Keep all the notes you wish. Weapons *Lightsaber (green) - +9 2d8+3 *Heavy Blaster Pistol - +9 3d8+3/2d8+3 Stun *Blaster Pistol - +9 3d6+3/2d6+3 Stun Armor Misc. Personal Equipment General kit On Mar's person *Jedi robes (all-temperature cloak) *Utility belt *Encrypted short-range comlink *Encrypted long-range comlink (wrist-sized) *Pocket scrambler *Datapad *Personal holoprojector *Utility belt Surveillance kit Left in his room *Holorecorder *Audio recorder *Code cylinder *Electrobinoculars *Binder cuffs Space supplies Kept at the hangar *Space suit *Jet pack *Flight Suit Spares Left in his room *14 spare energy cells *2 spare blaster pistols *375cr Intangibles *Favour owed from Oola Damira (CL3) - his adoptive mother, a Twi'lek space trader. Oola is an entirely legitimate businesswoman who just happens to have a lot of old friends in the former Rebel Alliance; there is absolutely no evidence that she supported them by smuggling supplies and performing occasional acts of piracy on isolated but strategically important Imperial couriers. 6000 *Bolthole on a little-used deep space station near Coruscant? Safish place to hide, but difficult to get anything done or get away without a ship. 2 spare blaster pistols, half a dozen energy cells and a few changes of clothes stashed. 4000 *Favour owed from Ren Diola (CL1) - a minor functionary working for the Republic Senate's civil service, responsible for census data and liaising between the various licensing departments and the judiciary to ensure databases are kept up to date and convicted pirates aren't given a license for an armed transport, and the like. Human, absent minded and a little anxious; Mar met him and his young son on a visit to Coruscant to see the Republic's bureaucracy at work about five years ago, well into his Jedi training. The next day, Mar happened to see a distraught and panicky Ren, minus the four-year-old child; his force powers allowed him to sense that the child was safe and, shortly afterward, reunite him with his father. Mar hasn't seen Ren since that visit, but is fairly sure he could pick up a favour, if his duties to the people of the Republic needed it. Vehicles Keep details on the vehicles you normally pilot here. It would be a wise idea to maintain a statistic block of that vehicle with you at the helm. Go ahead and make new sections for any individual vehicle. =Skills= Skill rolls are 1/2 level, plus the ability modifier of the governing ability. +5 if Trained, +5 if you possess the Skill Focus feat, and any applicable miscelaneous bonii. *Acrobatics (DEX): +6 *Athletics (DEX or CHA): +3(STR)/+6(CHA) **Atheletics compromises the old skills of Climb, Jump, Ride and Swim. Climbing, Jumping and Swimming are STR based, Ride is now Charisma based. *Deception (CHA): +6 *Endurance (CON): +5 *Initiative (DEX): +11 (Trained) *Knowledge Galactic Lore (INT): +10 *Mechanics (INT): +5 *Perception (WIS): +7 (replaced by Use Force to avoid surprise, notice enemies, sense deception and sense influence) *Persuasion (CHA): +16 (Trained) *Pilot (DEX): +11 (Trained) *Stealth (DEX): +6, may re-roll *Survival (WIS): +7 *Treat Injury (WIS): +7 *Use Computer (INT): +6 *Use the Force (CHA): +16 (Trained) =Special Abilities= Please keep a list of all your feats, talents, force powers and starship maneouvers. You should list the Source of any item (page number and book,) at what level and from what means you acquired it (IE, distinguish between feats earned by total levels, class bonus feats, racial feats, et cetera,) and at what level you aquired it. For items not from the Core Rulebook, please reproduce their description in the entirety, thank you. (It would be really nice if you could do this for Core items as well.) *Note on Wiki Formatting: Please head each item's title with three equals signs, and end with the same; eg, Force Lightning . Remember to make two line breaks in the editor to make one actual line break on the displayed page, and three to get a blank line. Feats Skill Focus (Persuasion) Bonus from Umbarese race (Galaxy of Intrigue 19); feat from Core p88. Force Sensitivity Jedi class. Core p88. Weapon Proficiency: Lightsabers Jedi class. Core p89. Weapon Proficiency: Simple Weapons Jedi class. Core p89. Weapon Proficiency: Blaster Pistols Jedi class, per house rule. Core p89. Armour Proficiency: Light Jedi class, per house rule. Core p82. Force Training House rule. Core p88. Unleashed House rule. Force Unleashed p35. You can activate Unleashed abilities by spending a Destiny Point. You must also have the Force Sensitivity feat in order to activate Unleashed abilities for Force powers or talents. Quick Draw Level 1. Core p87. You can draw or holster a weapon as a swift action instead of a move action. Skill Focus: Use the Force Level 2 Jedi bonus feat. Core p88. Force Training Level 3. Core p88. Weapon Finesse Level 4 Jedi bonus feat. Core p89. Point Blank Shot Level 1 Scoundrel bonus feat. Core p87. Skill Training: Knowledge Galactic Lore Level 6 feat. Core p88. Talents Force Perception House rule. Core p101. Dark Side Sense Level 1 Jedi talent. Core p40. Dark Side Scourge Level 3 Jedi talent. Core p40. Sentinel's Gambit Level 5 Jedi talent. KOR p25. Once per encounter, as a swift action, you can designate an adjacent enemy with a Dark Side score of 1 or higher as the target of this talent. The designated enemy loses its Dexterity bonus to Reflex Defense against your attacks until the end of your next turn. Dastardly Strike Level 1 Scoundrel talent. Core p46. Force Powers Disarming Slash Jedi Academy p30. Time: Standard action Targets: One enemy within your reach DC15: Make a single melee attack with a lightsaber against an adjacent opponent. If the attack deals damage, you can use your Use the Force check result in place of an attack toll to make an immediate disarm attempt against the target. If you succeed at your disarm attempt, you can have the weapon drop to the ground or call it to your own hand (assuming you have a free hand with which to hold the weapon). DC20/25/30: As DC15, except your target gains only a +5/2/0 bonus to Reflex Defense to avoid being disarmed (instead of a +10 bonus). Lightsaber Form (Shii-Cho): If you have the Shii-Cho talent, you can use this power as a reaction to being attacked by an adjacent opponent. Special: You can spend a Force Point to deal damage to the target's weapon equal to the damage you dealt to the target, provided you successfully disarm that opponent. Farseeing Core p96. Force Disarm Core p97. Time: Standard action Target: One creature within 12 squares and within line of sight. Make a Use the Force check. Use this check in place of your attack roll when attempting to disarm the target. If your disarm attack succeeds, you may choose to let the item drop to the ground in the target’s fighting space or have the item fly into your hand (in which case you must have a free hand to catch it). Special: You can spend a Force Point to damage or destroy the target weapon instead. If your disarm attack succeeds, the weapon takes damage equal to your Use the Force check result. You must declare that you are using this option before making your disarm attack. Force Track Jedi Academy p26. Time: Swift action Target: You DC15/20/25/30: You determine the path taken by a specific creature you designate, provided you are within line of sight of the creatures trail. You can track the creature as per the track application of the survival skill without needing to make survival checks for up to 1 hour, provided the creature you are tracking passed through the area within the last minute/10 minutes/hour/day. Special: You can spend a Force Point to track up to two targets simultaneously. Hawk-Bat Swoop Jedi Academy p31. Time: Standard action Target: You plus one enemy within your reach. DC15/20/25/30: You move up to 2/4/6/8 squares; this movement does not provoke attacks of opportunity. If you end your movement adjacent to a target, you can make a single melee attack with a lightsaber against that target. Lightsaber Form (Ataru): If you have the Ataru talent, you can also move up to 2 squares after you resolve your attack. This movement does not provoke attacks of opportunity. Special: You can spend a Force point to deal +2 dice of damage with your lightsaber attack. Mind Trick Core p98. Make a Use the Force check. If you equal or exceed the target's Will Defense, you may cause one of the following effects: *Create a fleeting hallucination that distracts the target and enables you to use the Stealth skill even if the target is aware of you. *Perform a feint so that the next attack you make against the target ignores its Dexterity bonus to Reflex Defense (if any). *Make an otherwise unpalatable suggestion seem completely reasonable to the target. *Fill the target with terror, causing it to flee from you at top speed for 1 minute. The affected creature stops fleeing if it is wounded. Doesn't work if the target’s level is equal to or higher than yours. This is a fear effect. Special: If you are making a suggestion, you may spend a Force Point to improve the target’s attitude by one step, plus one additional step for every 5 points by which your Use the Force check exceeds the target’s Will Defense. Obscure Legacy Era p54. Time: Reaction Target: One enemy within 12 squares of you and in your line of sight that just made an attack roll If your use the force check equals or exceeds a targets will defense, the target takes a -5 penalty on the attack roll. If the target misses with the attack, you can choose to make the target reroll the attack against another creature adjacent to it; this attack is also at a -5 penalty. Special: You can spend a Force Point when you activate this power to apply the penalty to all of the target's attack rolls made until the start of its next turn. Prescience (Legacy Era 54)Edit The Force grants you a flash of insight in dealing with your enemies. Time: Swift Action. Target: One enemy within your line of sight. Make a Use the Force check. The result of the check determines the effect, if any. *''DC 5:'' As DC 10, except you only gain a +1 bonus to all defenses against the first attack or effect originating from the target. *''DC 10:'' As DC 15, except you only gain a +1 bonus to all defenses against attacks or effects originating from the target. *''DC 15:'' Until the end of your next turn, you gain a +1 insight bonus to all defenses against attacks or effects originating from the target, as well as a +1 bonus on attack rolls made against the target. *''DC 20:'' As DC 15, except the insight bonuses increase to +2. *''DC 25:'' As DC 15, except the insight bonuses increase to +3, and you may gain a +1 insight bonus against an additional target. *''DC 30:'' As DC 15, except the insight bonuses increase to +4, and you may gain a +2 insight bonus against an additional target. *''DC 35:'' As DC 15, except the insight bonuses increase to +5, and you may gain a +3 insight bonus against an additional target, and a +1 insight bonus against a third target. *''DC 40:'' As DC 15, except the insight bonuses increase to +5, and you may gain a +4 insight bonus against an additional target, and a +2 insight bonus against a third target. *''DC 45:'' As DC 15, except the insight bonuses increase to +5, and you may gain a +5 insight bonus against an additional target, and a +3 insight bonus against a third target. *''DC 50:'' As DC 15, except the insight bonuses increase to +5, and you may gain a +5 insight bonus against an additional target, a +4 insight bonus against a third target, and a +1 insight bonus against a fourth target. Force Point: You may spend a Force Point when activating this power to apply the same insight bonus you gain against the first target to an additional enemy in your line of sight. Alternatively, you may spend a Force Point to invoke this power as a reaction to an attack or hostile power, even one against which you were flat-footed or denied your dexterity bonus to reflex defense. Unleashed: When you activate Prescience, you may spend a Destiny Point to extend the duration of the power for the entire scene. Additionally, if you obtain a check result high enough to grant an Insight Bonus against a tertiary target, all hostile effects and characters which are not the primary or secondary target are considered tertiary. Tradition: Prescience is an instinctually-available Force Power, available even to Wild Talents. Rebuke Core p100. Time: Reaction Target: One Force power directed at you If your Use the Force check result equals or exceeds the check result of the power directed at you, you harmlessly redirect it and suffer no ill effects. If your result exceeds the check result of the power directed at you by 5 or more, you may choose to turn the Force power against its creator, who suffers the effect. Special: If you successfully reflect a Force power back at its originator, the originator may attempt to rebuke the power as well. If he reflects it back again, both you and the originator are affected by the Force power. You can spend a Force Point as a reaction to suffer no ill effects from a Force power that has been rebuked twice—once by you and once by the power’s originator. Saber Swarm Jedi Academy p34. Time: Standard action Target: One enemy within your reach. Make a Use the Force check. The result of the check determines the result, if any. DC20/25/30/35: You can make two lightsaber melee attacks against a single target. Each of these attacks is made at a -5/2/1/0 penalty. Lightsaber Form (Ataru): If you have the Ataru talent, your opponent takes a -5 penalty on all Use the Force checks made to block your attacks using the Block talent or the Makashi riposte power. Special: You can spend a Force Point to move up to two squares before or after you use this power. This movement does not provoke attacks of opportunity. Space Feats Proficiencies Weapon Proficiency (Lightsaber, Simple Weapons, Blaster Pistols); Armour Proficiency (Light) Force Training Per house rule Skill Focus: Persuasion Racial bonus Vehicular Combat Level 1 pick; Core p89 Once per round (as a reaction), when you are piloting a vehicle or starship, you may negate a weapon hit by making a successful Pilot check. The DC of the skill check is equal to the attack roll of the attack you wish to negate. In addition, while you are piloting a vehicle, you are considered proficient with pilot-operated weapons. Per house rule, this also applies when taking a gunnery position. Skill Focus: Use the Force Level 2 Jedi feat; Core p88. Force Training Level 3. Core p88. Brink of Death Level 4 Jedi feat; Legacy p35. When you deal sufficient damage on an attack to kill a target, you may instead choose to reduce the target to 0 hit points, leaving it unconscious but alive. Normal rules for being at 0 hit points apply. Point Blank Shot Level 1 Scoundrel bonus feat. Core p87. Skill Training: Knowledge Galactic Lore Level 6 feat. Core p88. Space talents Force Perception House rule. Core p101. Cloud Mind Level 1 Jedi talent. Core p40. Force Haze Level 3 Jedi talent. Core p30. Can hide up to Huge spacecraft; at level 5, can hide Gargantuan spacecraft. Unseen Eyes Level 5 Jedi talent. Clone Wars p22. Whenever you use the Force Haze talent, allies hidden by the haze can reroll any Perception check, keeping the better result. Additionally, allies hidden by the haze gain +2 on all damage rolls vs. foes that are unaware of them. Knack Level 1 Scoundrel. Core p46. Starship Maneouvers Afterburn Starships p25. Time: Full-round action Range: Personal Make a Pilot check. DC15/20/25/30: You immediately take the all-out movement action as a free action. Additionally, during this action you gain a +1/2/5/10 maneuver bonus on all Pilot checks made to resist another pilot initiating a dogfight. Engine Hit Starships p26. Time: Reaction Target: One vehicle that you just attacked If you deal damage to a vehicle with a critical hit or deal damage to a vehicle that is equal to or greater than its damage threshold, you may activate this maneuver as a reaction. Compare the result of your attack roll to the vehicle's reflex defense to determine the effect, if any: Exceeds Reflex by 0-4: Target’s speed is reduced by 1 square for the remainder of the encounter. An engineer aboard the target ship may spend a full-round action to repair the damage to the engines (DC 20 Mechanics check). Exceeds Reflex by 5-9: As above result, except the target’s speed is reduced by 2 squares (DC 25 Mechanics check to repair). Exceeds Reflex by 10 or more: As above result, except the target’s speed is reduced by 3 squares (DC 30 Mechanics check to repair). Intercept Starships p27. Time: Reaction Target: A starfighter or airspeeder entering a space within 2 squares of you Pilot check, DC20: You may initiate a dogfight as an attack of opportunity against a target up to 2 squares away. If successful, you immediately move 1 square toward your target as a reaction. DC25/30/35: You gain a +1/2/5 bonus to your pilot check to initiate the dogfight. Tallon Roll Starships, p29. Time: Reaction Target: One target engaged in a dogfight with you that attempts to disengage from you You must declare that you are using this maneuver after the opponent declares the attempt but before the opposed Pilot check takes place. Make a Pilot check. DC20: If the target fails to disengage, you may make an attack of opportunity against the target. DC25/30/35: The target takes a -1/2/5 penalty on its opposed Pilot check to disengage. Target Sense Starships p30. Time: Swift action Target: You Make a Use the Force check. When you activate this maneuver, it allows you to use your Charisma bonus on attack rolls made this round. This replaces the vehicle's Intelligence bonus on attack rolls made with the vehicle's weapons. DC20: You may add your Charisma (r:CHA) bonus in place of the vehicles Intelligence on all attack rolls made until the start of your next turn. DC25/30: You gain an additional +2/5 maneuver bonus on your attack rolls. Special: The bonus on attack rolls provided by this maneuver stacks with the bonus provided by the Battle Strike Force power. Racial Traits Intrigue p19. Darkvision Umbarans ignore concealment (including total concealment) from darkness. However, they cannot perceive colours in total darkness. Stealthy An Umbaran can reroll any Stealth check but must keep the second result, even if it is worse. Conditional Bonus Feat If trained in Persuasion, gains Skill Focus Persuasion. Category:Knights of the New Republic